When Everything Comes Together
by NibiNeko
Summary: It is up to Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto to track down and capture Orochimaru. Tsunade has complete faith in them, and knowning Naruto, he has complete faith in himself. Filled with adventure, suspense, drama, and EVEN ROMANCE!
1. Ramen Heals The Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said softly, suddenly appearing in the doorway of Naruto's kitchen. "Can I t-talk to you?"

Naruto nodded, taking a huge gulp of instant ramen. "What is it, Hinata?" he asked through a mouthful of noodles, which came out more like, "Wha ih ih Hiha?"

"Y-y-you like S-sakura-chan don't y-y-you?" She looked down as she said this, pointing her fingers, as usual. Her face was a dark shade of crimson.

Naruto, taken aback, of course made a big scene by falling out of his chair. "Uhhhh, I don't know...I...why do you ask Hinata?" He sweat-dropped and adjusted his headband, laughing nervously.

She nodded slowly, turning to walk. "U-u-ugh never mind N-n-naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto called after her. "Want me to make you some ramen and we could eat some ramen…and like TALK?"

Hinata turned around, coyly, blushing slightly. She nodded, smiling a shy smile. "I thought you'd…n-never ask."

* * *

"And then he was like 'Oh I was lost on the path of life, and I was like 'GET A NEW EXCUSE!' which made him go like 'Shut up, Naruto and do your training.'!" Naruto and Hinata were sitting in his kitchen, the blond shinobi talking poor Hinata's ear off. She didn't mind at all though.

"I s-see…so Naruto..uhm.." Hinata's voice trailed. "Are you uh..really gonna be Hokage one day?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm gonna be the best there is!"

Hinata nodded. "I t-t-think you already _are _the b-best n-n-ninja there is." She blushed again, this time a light shade of pink.

Naruto's expression lifted drastically. "You _really_ think so, Hinata?!" he asked, jumping up.

Hinata smiled delicately. "Of course."

Naruto punched the air, "FINALLY someone who thinks I'm somebody IMPORTANT!!" She jumped all around, suddenly diving over to Hinata and giving her a giant hug. "Thanks Hinata, you're the greatest!"

The young kunoichi smiled brightly and almost fainted. "T-thank you, N-n-naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was walking through the village center, where he spotted Sakura, his sort of crush. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed. "What are you up to?"

Totally ignoring his conversation starter, Sakura inquired, "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

Naruto scoffed at her question, "Sasuke this, Sasuke that; don't you **ever** get tired of getting rejected by this guy?"

Sakura ignored him again, suddenly spotting the raven-haired shinobi and dashing after him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned. _'Will anyone, especially Sakura, EVER notice me?'_

He dug his hands into his pockets and sauntered forlornly to Ichiruka Ramen, knowing that only a steaming bowl of ramen with sesame sauce could cheer him up.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Sorry this chapter is really really short, but first chapters are always hard. I'll update soon! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. What Have I Gotten Myself Into Now?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Uzumaki," Naruto heard a calm, emotionless voice behind him. "Tsunade-sama wants to see all the genin and chuunin in front of the mansion. I figured I'd better let you know."

Naruto Uzumaki turned to see Shino. Nodding sternly, Shino gestured the blond genin to follow him. They walked together silently to the training grounds. _'I wonder what Granny Tsunade wants from us.' _Naruto speculated.

As they arrived at the training grounds they observed that all of the genin and a handful of chuunin had already arrived. Rock Lee jogged over to them, Shikamaru close behind. "I heard Orochimaru is on the run again and had been spotted!" Lee announced to Naruto. "I have a feeling that maybe that is what Tsunade-sama wants to talk about!"

"But then what about the jonin and ANBU?" Shino disagreed. "Why would she only want to talk to us?"

Naruto and Lee shrugged.

"They probably want them to recover," Lee said. "Most of them are either hurt or gone on a mission."

"I hope it's something AWESOME!" was all Naruto had to say.

Naruto suddenly spotted Sakura across the field talking to Ino and Tenten. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted, waving excitedly. "Over here, Sakura!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura ignored him and continued her conversation with Ino, dwelling on how "adorable" Sasuke's eyes were. "Seriously, Sakura, I don't see what is so great about that guy!" Tenten disputed. "There are a lot of great fighters in the Leaf Village, not just him! Plus, I've never even seen him use ninja tools!" She smirked, adjusting her left hair bun. She motioned over towards Neji. "Now _there_ is a real man."

Ino and Sakura both made gagging faces. Even if they both thought Neji was hot, Sasuke was sooo much hotter.

"Genin and Chuunin, please approach the center of the training grounds," Lady Tsunade's voice called out. "I have a very important announcement to make!"

Naruto, Lee, and Shino walked over to the heart of the field. Naruto spotted Hinata and waved, smiling brightly. Hinata blushed deeply and almost fainted, but managed to wave back.

"We are understanding that the ANBU and Jonin are either ill, injured, or off on missions," she cleared her throat and began to speak again. "We made the risky decision to send 3 genin or chuunin off on a very dangerous mission."

The whole assembly of genin and chuunin gasped, some eyes wide with shock, and murmurs erupted throughout the crowd. "They can't be serious!" Chouji exclaimed. "How will we eat?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "What a troublesome mission."

"QUIET!" Tsunade erupted. "You will have your time to ask questions, now is the time to LISTEN!" She nodded to Shizune, who began to speak.

"Three genin or chuunin will be sent on their way," she inhaled deeply, bracing herself for the response. "To track, and hopefully capture Orochimaru."

When those words escaped her lips, all hell broke loose. There were shouts of disagreements. "We'll die out there!" a blonde chuunin kunoichi protested.

"We don't stand a chance, especially the genins!" another ninja agreed.

"The mission isn't mandatory," Shizune continued. "If you don't want to go, simply don't volunteer."

"And also remember," Tsunade reminded. "We have complete faith in our ninja; we don't expect them to fail. I think they stand a chance if they work together, even against Orochimaru."

A few nin shook their head, while others nodded in agreement.

"If you would like to attend this mission, come to my office as soon as possible starting tomorrow," Tsunade instructed. "We will accept no more than three to go on the mission. I will hopefully see you tomorrow."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura Haruno was walking down the road of the Leaf Village center. As she was pacing, she saw a glimpse of Tsunade's office. _'Hmmm, I wonder who's going on that Orochimaru mission,' _She pondered. _'Someone really powerful like Sasuke should sign up! Wait!'_ Then it hit her. '_Sasuke probably ALREADY signed up! He is so ahead of everyone he was the first one to volunteer! I __**HAVE**__ to go if Sasuke is going; I just have to!'_ Sakura bolted down the street towards the Hokage's mansion. Little did she know, Sasuke was securely asleep in bed, not even thinking of the mission. He wasn't planning on it either.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I would like to go on the mission!" Sakura repeated proudly.

"OK..." Tsunade's voice trailed. _'Why on earth does Sakura want to go? I mean I knew she wanted to get stronger...but this mission is dangerous. Ahh well I have faith in her.'_ Her mind wandered.

"Well, when we get the other 2 nin, which is hopefully by the end of today, we'll meet back here at my office for the briefing." Tsunade smiled, guiding the young kunoichi towards the door.

"Other 2?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide with horror. "You mean I'm the first one to sign up?!"

Tsunade smiled brightly. "I truly honor your bravery, young Sakura-chan."

The color drained from her face as the Hokage led her out the door. She left the mansion gates slowly, her mind racing. _'What have I gotten my self into now?' _was all she could think.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE** Haha aren't I good, it's only been about a day. Well I hope you liked it. The next chapter or two will be the major sign-ups and some drama, and then I'm planning on the mission beginning! PLEASE review review review! The more you review, the faster I update!

Ohh and thanks to my awesome beta, Kyubbi-Kitsune!


	3. You're Giving Me A Migraine, Kid

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto had just finished a bowl of appetizing ramen and was leaving one of his favorite places in the entire world: Ichiruka Ramen. As he was walking, it occurred to him that Sakura, his Squad 7 teammate was leaving the Hokage's mansion. _'Why was she at the Hokage's Mansion?'_ Naruto questioned to himself. _'Why would she be….'_ He didn't need to think anymore. Sakura. Long mission. Together. "FINALLY!" Naruto screamed out loud, jumping into the air, frolicking happily all the way to Tsunade's Office.

* * *

"_Naruto Uzumaki?"_ Tsunade thought aloud as Naruto stepped into her office. "I was surprised by Haruno but _this,_ well _this_ is astounding!"

Naruto grinned broadly. He started to jump again. "I wanna go on the MISSION!" he squealed. "I wanna go on the MISSION!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Under one condition," Tsunade finally alleged. "You have _got_ to stop being so…weird!"

Naruto looked up at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Weird?" he cocked his head to one side. "I think you have me confused with someone, Granny Tsunade!"

Tsunade inhaled deeply and shook her head. She waved her hands towards the door. "OK, fine, Naruto," she said, in an exasperated manner. "Go on the mission, but please get out of my office."

"Why?" asked Naruto, now intentionally being annoying.

"You're giving me a migraine, kid." was all Tsunade said as she left the room, massaging her temples.

* * *

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!" Naruto shrieked, almost tackling the poor kunoichi to the ground. "Guess what?!"

Hinata, the wind almost completely knocked out of her, struggled not to faint. "W-w-what is it Naruto-kun?" Her voice was raspy and hushed.

"I'm going on the MISSION!" he yelled, regaining his previous exhilaration. "The mission to track Orochimaru!! And the best part? SAKURA IS GOING!"

Hinata was so stunned; she could barely breathe. _'No no no! I can't let this happen!' _Hinata screamed in her head. _'He can't go on a mission alone with her! He is mine!'_ Hinata smiled and cleared her throat softly. "O-oh what a c-c-coincidence; I was about to sign up f-f-for that mission, too!"

Before the blond nin could respond, Hinata dashed off, hoping she could make it to the Hokage's Office before anyone else could. _'I cannot let Sakura have him! Naruto-kun is __**my**__ love!'_

PAGEBREAK

The Fifth Hokage sat down at her desk and put her head down. This was just to much for her to take in. First Sakura Haruno, then Naruto Uzumaki, and now HINATA HYUUGA? _'This is just __**too**__ weird,'_ Tsunade thought to herself. _'Why would these 3 want to go? I was expecting someone like Sasuke or Rock Lee to jump on the chance, but these 3 genin beat them to the punch?! What could be happening?'_

"S-s-so Hokage-sama…?" Hinata's curious voice trailed. "Can I go on the mission with Naruto-kun and S-s-sakura-aho…I mean chan."

"Sakura….aho?" Tsunade's head shot up. "Why would you call her that and want to go on a mission with the kunoichi?"

"I-I-I meant Chan...my t-t-tongue slipped," Hinata defended herself.

'_Well the girl does stutter, so I'm not surprised her tongue slips,' _The Hokage reasoned. "Yes, young Hyuuga, you may go on the mission, but please…don't let your tongue slip to the wrong people." Tsunade opened her book of missions and quickly scanned the list. "Be aware that this is an A-rank mission, though."

"I am a-a-aware, Tsunade-sama," Hinata bowed her head. "Thank you very much."

Tsunade nodded, "Could you please notify the other two to meet me in my office with you tomorrow at dawn? We need to get started on the mission briefing."

"Of course; I will let them know right away," Hinata bowed her head once more, and with that scurried off.

* * *

"N-naruto-kun guess what!" Hinata had found the blond shinobi near the Hot Springs.

"What, Hinata?" Naruto looked up, a gentle smile on his face.

"I signed up for the mission with you!" Hinata announced, surprised that she didn't stutter once.

Naruto's face lifted tremendously. "That's great, Hinata! Now it'll be me, you, and Sakura-chan!"

'_Ughh leave it to that baka to ruin my chance with Naruto!'_ Hinata huffed to herself. "Yeah, me you and…_her_." She forced a smiled. "It'll be great!"

Naruto, being the idiot he was, sensed no sarcasm in her voice whatsoever, and joyfully carried on the conversation.

"Well I'd b-b-better go," Hinata reluctantly declared. She didn't want to leave, but she had a lot of work to do to get ready for the mission. "R-r-remember to meet Tsunade-sama and the rest of us in her office at d-dawn."

Naruto nodded. "Do you, you know, maybe want to meet me in front of my apartment a little before that so we could maybe…walk there together?" his face glowing hot, for a reason he wasn't aware of.

Hinata was so elated she almost forgot to inhale. As she tried as hard as she could not to faint, she nodded and briskly darted towards home.

AUTHORS NOTE Yay chapter 3! Well, I got 3 reviews, but I'd really like more! Please review if you like it!! I'll update again when I have more reviews because the more you review, the more I update! Thank you!

Thanks to my awesome beta, Kyubbi-Kitsune.


End file.
